


juicy degenerate

by BibleGhoul



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, hot french in ur area, schlongus fantastic, strangers to lovers to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGhoul/pseuds/BibleGhoul
Summary: some little baldy phag named juice dies after finding no fics on ao3
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Lemon (Drag Race), Kyne/Kiara Schatzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	juicy degenerate

Somewhere in toronto, canada a big lehsbian named jonse bukks was being really fuckin gay on teh internetz, she was 5’2 and hav no haiww cause shes a sinny little bald fucker. shje cliked on ao3 and went through the rpdr fics (thiccs am i rite lmao), “whadda fuck? where the lemjonsy? where my citrus bby fics?” she questioneed whilst slorpingh a phat choccy milk. BORK BORK BORK, jonse snapped her neck and yelled at her doggo MollyRoll to shut the fuck up, “shut the fuk up m8 im tryna find hot lemonjuice f/f 50k friends to lovers slowburn smut extra smexy thicc C-OCK on ao3 u cheeky tart”. Molly went absolutely akka and MONCHED juces egghead, “AAAAAAAA MOLLY WHHAD THER FOCK” she scremed.

Suddenly Lemonty the bastard broke down the door and screamched really loudly like AAAAAOUFGHHGGH, the biting stopped which jonks waz v thankful for but mollaria began to bork at lemby instead. Lemonia grabbed a hot mikrophone (WOAH HOW SHE DO THAT? :O???) “ayy yuh, its ur boy schlongus fantastic here with my hawt new single, str8 up rapstress innit. Eyy eeyyy yuh here we go OOOOOOOOO-” 

wow… what a banger mate x

Joose cried, she’d never heard such a bopping tune b4 until this moist caliente fruit (derogatory) broke in (wait what the fuck thats illegal-), “oh mi god, whomst’ve’d’t the friccy r u hunny? ;00”. Lemon McDrizzleSnizzle bit her lip, she seductively looked at juicus warm orbs 👁👁 like they were hot balls of blue butter, she coughed smexily and said “its me, glizzy glooper aka Lemon. Yknow like de citrus fruit (derogatory).” this made jucie GAYSPE (:OOO). 

IT WAS HERRRR

THA CITRUS BAB

“Omg bby ily so much <3 lemme smooch 😘👉👈” Lemon was disgusted, she stopped biting her citrussy (LMAO CITRUSSY) lips and snarled. GRRR GRRR BARK BARK BORK SNARL HISS HISS GRRR (just like a dog uwu), Juicehole was startled and beffoozled. Didn’t Lemonade luv her??? Wh- why this aggression??? :,(((

Lemon squonched down to her level cuz uno shes a small baby binch, lmao 5’2 little baby gremlin ho innit x, “listen here u fuckin slag, my cooch only gets proper moist 4 sprinky aka peronka. if u EVER FUCKIN SEDUCE ME AGAIN I’LL BASH UR FOCKIN HEAD IN M8 UR CLAPPED INNIT.” 

Jughs fell to der floor crying n pissing n shitting n sharting n cumming n crying like some homo incel, Lemon was taking none of her shite today and left liek 😘✌ (<\- she left like that, what a legend).

After she stopped excreting all the bodily fluids from her juice holes, Jonse bixx schlumped back to ao3, to her surprise there was one new entry in LemonJuice (:O). She was nervous to read it since she embarrassed herself in front of schlongus fantastic aka lemontondra but a fic was a fic and she needed lemonjuice to fuel her phaguettely wayz. She clonked on the link but it didn’t go to hte fic, the link sent her to the baguette room (oh noes), juice felt herself on the brink of pissing again until a hot lonk french woman cam on screen.

“Hon hon hon, can u hear me mon cherie??” 

Juice organismed rlly loudly, “ough yeauh 😩”, the french woman laughed at her. “Hon hon hon, u fugly as shit bro.” and then she left too!

Juice died.

Later that evening, Lemon released a new single on soundcloud called “My pussy tastes like a croque en bouche” and kiara (the hot french lady) got married to some math nerd.

The end :)


End file.
